


Love, Really

by hiimraen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Douching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimraen/pseuds/hiimraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek might want to have sex - Stiles can see all the signs.</p><p> </p><p>It's just that...well. Stiles' not really <i>physically</i> prepared, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Really

**Author's Note:**

> Um, to tell you honestly, this all started when I first thought about the idea of douching - because apparently, even after all those thousands of original fanfic works that I've read, nobody, and by that I mean NOBODY, have ever mention about douching, and the close I've ever came to were usually those about pornstar!AU and I'm like
> 
> 'Guuuuuuuuuuurrl. If you never clean your sorry ass before letting me touch you, you better be _sorry_ for having that piece of shit ass.'
> 
> In retaliation to this, I've created a scene in my head, (the end part of what's you're about to read, really) and like any other good idea that I have, I didn't write it down and when I tried to recreate the idea - like what always happens to me, personally - the idea grows.
> 
> And now I have this.
> 
> TOTALLY UNBETA'D, written in Tumblr so if there's like any stupid mistakes that I made (because usually Words is there for me, but I'm too lazy, so) I'm so sorry in advance. I should be writing my REVAMP! but oh Lord knows how hard that piece of shit is. Um, enjoy?
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. THANK YOU! ^o^
> 
>  
> 
> ((Cross posted on my tumblr))

  
 

 

Hey Derek, are we going to have sex?"

 

The man in question, who was busy at the moment licking at his newest addition of Stiles Is Mine mark(TM), lifts his head and stares dumbly right back at Stiles. "Huh?"

 

Stiles snickers at Derek's stupefied face (it's usually after a particularly awesome sex-marathon but every now and then Stiles managed to pull out that face from Derek's ever growing facial expression bank) bringing his hand to caress Derek's stubble-covered jaw. "Are we going to have sex?" Stiles reiterates slowly, making sure that Derek gets it - although he knows that Derek got it the first time, that asshole. Derek leans into his gesture, his eyes closing as he inhales, his chest exerting a pressure on Stiles' body covered with his underneath him. "Why did you ask?"

 

Stiles shrugs - as best as he could with someone like Derek covering him chest to hip - and blushes when a crooked grin spread across Derek's face. "I - uh - it's just that we went out for a surprise movie and a dinner and then we strolled at the park - I know how you hate _strolling_  because of the jokes that I made, don't ever lie to me - and now we're in bed and you're all up on me and besides-"

 

"Stiles," Derek calls, stopping Stiles' rambling. "It's nothing. You were yammering-"

 

"I do not yammer!"

 

"-about the movie for God knows how long and I saw the poster today and I thought it'd be nice. And the park is..." Derek stalls as he averts his eyes to somewhere else, somewhere that is not Stiles. "A way to get into my pants?" Stiles finishes for him. Derek hums in what could only be an agreement, and Stiles retaliates by catching his head in a headlock, ignoring the way Derek bites into his bare shoulder.

 

(Stiles loves moments like this. All this time they've been together and Stiles daresay that Derek had definitely grown up: still this egotistic, sassy-ass show-off of an Alpha, but a better version of that - a little loose, connects better with people (although arguably he connects the best with his first pack members) and definitely more loved by his growing pack. Of course if somebody is to judge his character's drastic change from when Stiles and Scott first met him and now - the two end of the spectrum - the change is like this massive overhaul that could only be done to non-sentient beings. But Stiles is blessed to be there; to be the one who could claim that he rubbed off on Derek; that he (somehow) managed to make all of Derek's past a past, and his future a day that he looked forward. To be the one that Derek would be proud to say that is his present, and will always be for all eternity.) 

 

When the bite gets a bit harder and a low growl rumbles from Derek's chest, Stiles unwinds his hands from Derek's head only to lower them around Derek's shoulders, keeping the guy -  _his_  Guy - on top of him. "Hey," Stiles says, as Derek blinks his eyes back to focus, bending down to peck softly on Stiles' lips. "Hey."

 

"Sooo... You still haven't answered my question?"

 

Derek huffs, an annoyed expression colouring his face - he's ashamed about something. Stiles tries his best not to laugh at Derek - if there's anything cute about Derek, it'd be an annoyed-yet-ashamed Derek - as Derek's face slowly morphs into his normal, stoic self. "Is it okay if I...say yes?" Derek asks in a slow, soft voice. 

 

(This, this is another thing about Derek that Stiles love. For a human who embrace the night, who howls for the moon and lurks in the dark, who thinks of the bite as a gift instead of a curse, Derek is exceptionally gentle with Stiles - and not in the 'oh I'm human I'd die' way either. Erica said it's because Derek's wolf thinks of Stiles as his mate, and Scott says it's because it's what people in love do to each other, those BDSM enthusiast notwithstanding (who can actually be gentle, but you know... _discipline_. Ugh). Boyd once explained to Stiles that it must be something that Derek learned back when he's still a child, a sub-conscious thing that he picked up from being around his (maybe) gentle parents. Stiles on the other hand, agrees with both Lydia and Isaac - it's just because Derek is actually a big ol' softie.)

 

Now it's Stiles' turn to grin wickedly at Derek. "How a-bout," Stiles pulls back one of his hand, resting his forefinger on his chin - contemplating. "If I say..."

 

"'Sure'?" Derek answers, in what Stiles' had always called his 'I'm cute  ~~and handsome~~  so give it to me' voice.

 

"...N-no?" On top of him Derek's ears slowly turns red, even as his face turns into something somewhere between dejected and stoic, bowing his head lower until all Stiles can see is the top of Derek's head and none of his face. When Stiles laughs at Derek's lack of respond to his not-really-answer - his head thrown back over his pillow and his body shaking violently with joy - Stiles feels more than see Derek's hands creeping up his side, digging into the bed as he circles his arms around Stiles. Stiles almost chokes when in one sweep, Derek lifts the both of them off the bed, Stiles' body locked tight to his own with his strong arms wound around his back. "What if  _I_  say no?" Derek says to Stiles' flushed face, a single tear running down his cheek as he tries to swallow around whatever lump in his throat.

 

Stiles thinks about it for a second - only for a second - as Derek lets his eyes bleed red (one of Stiles' never dying turn-on).  _He's gonna flip_ , Stiles thinks. As Stiles stares into Derek's red eyes,  as he drags his palm from Derek's hands circling him to his well-developed shoulder and slowly wrapping his hands around Derek's neck, his thumb brushing over his Adam's apple. Stiles cups his jaw, turning Derek's head a little to the side as he lowers his mouth to Derek's sweet spot - the one on his left ear - licking a stripe straight from the corner of his jaw all the way to the back of his ear. When Stiles pushes himself back up and Derek inches his face closer, Stiles immediately slaps both of his hands on Derek's cheeks and presses in, forcing Derek to pout and making the fish face, his eyes flashing once before it turns back normal. 

 

"Whut?"

 

Stiles turns his head this way and the other. "I'd still say no," Stiles announces, his voice uncharacteristically loud in the otherwise quiet room. "And that's because I'm dirty."

 

Derek struggles to escape Stiles' hands, but seeing as he's still holding Stiles above the bed with both of his hands and also keeping the two of them up straight with only his thigh, let's just say it's a good effort. "Yar nat durty."

 

"Well, my  _ass_  is, you  _ass_ ," Stiles answers back. When the fact finally seeps into Derek's mind, he lowers Stiles slowly back down to the bed, using his now free hands to pluck Stiles' hands away from his face. "Well," Derek says as Stiles smiles coyly at his lover, "Then I guess we'd do something else tonight," he finishes as he lowers himself next to Stiles, turning his body and Stiles' so that they're facing each other, joined both at the hips and chest. Somewhere out of their door there's a heavy set of footstep and seconds later, Erica's annoyed voice rang loud and clear from the other side.

 

"Keep your dirty talking down, you assholes. I have very inquisitive child, bastards."

 

Stiles couldn't help the grin that came almost instantly when he hears Erica's voice. He turns around to face the door, sitting up on the side of the bed and shouting on top of his lungs, "MY BOYFRIEND'S PERFECT, YOU BITCH," with both his hands pumped straight into the air.

 

On the bed Derek groans, a hand slapped across his face and rubbing the tension away. "Stiles, Erica later, make out now."

 

Let's just say Stiles is all on-board with that idea. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick shout out to all of my readers,
> 
> Are there anybody here who is interested in volunteering to be my beta for my REVAMP fic? Because damn, I've been searching high and low in Tumblr but like there's nobody there to help me out (or maybe it's just my stupid way). If there is anybody who's interested, just holler back at me either here or at my tumblr, details about the REVAMP! project can be found [here](http://hiimraen.tumblr.com/post/36585211371) and [here](http://hiimraen.tumblr.com/post/36822349718) and....yeah. That's pretty much it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a tumblr, y'all!](http://hiimraen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
